Ethanol for industrial use is conventionally produced from petrochemical feed stocks, such as oil, natural gas, or coal; from feed stock intermediates, such as syngas; or from starchy materials or cellulose materials, such as corn and sugar cane. Conventional methods for producing ethanol from petrochemical feed stocks, as well as from cellulose materials, include the acid-catalyzed hydration of ethylene, methanol homologation, direct alcohol synthesis, and Fischer-Tropsch synthesis. Instability in petrochemical feed stock prices contributes to fluctuations in the cost of conventionally produced ethanol, making the need for alternative sources of ethanol production all the greater when feed stock prices rise. Starchy materials, as well as cellulose material, are often converted to ethanol by fermentation. However, fermentation is typically used for consumer production of ethanol. In addition, fermentation of starchy or cellulose materials competes with food sources and places restraints on the amount of ethanol that can be produced for industrial use.
Ethanol production via the reduction of alkanoic acids and/or other carbonyl group-containing compounds has been widely studied, and a variety of combinations of catalysts, supports, and operating conditions have been mentioned in the literature. In the reduction of an alkanoic acid, such as acetic acid, water may be formed in an equal molar ratio with ethanol. The need exists for uses for the excess water that is formed in the ethanol production process. The need also exists for integrated processes for making ethanol from methanol.